What Are You Hoping For
by Acebear2
Summary: Mcgiva story between season 5-6 with a mix of my own imagination
1. Chapter 1

What Are You Hoping For

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tim was laying in bed awake next to his Girlfriend she had gone out for her jog before they had to get ready to head to the navy yard. He then sat up because he wanted to go make them some breakfast because she would be home any minute. It didn't take long for him to get to the kitchen once he left the bedroom. He was just plating the last pancake when she came walking in. she walked over and kissed his cheek before saying she was going to go take a shower then they could eat. He then pulled her close before she could walk too far away and said how about I join you. She then said that sounded perfect so she took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. It wasn't long after they had gotten into the shower that they were making love, soon they were coming fast and hard together after they got their breath back they decided to take a shower taking their time soaping up each other's bodies. Once their shower was done and they dried each other off they went into their bedroom and put on their robes before heading into the kitchen and getting their plates and milk and heading over to the dining room table. After breakfast, they went and got dressed for work.

A few weeks later

she was laying in bed while he made them dinner. The bedroom door was open so she could smell what he was cooking she couldn't seem to take them smell she covered her mouth Soon she got up and ran to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes she finally was able to lift her head from the toilet she then rested her head on the cool tile of just trying to relax. Tim finished cooking and plated it he then walked in to get his girl for dinner. He walked into the bedroom and noticed she wasn't that so he walked into the bathroom and saw she was sitting on the floor he then went over and sat down next to her. She laid her head on him after a moment or two of him sitting down. After a moment she told him she might have the flu and that she didn't want to get him sick. He looked at her and said, babe, if I get the flu I get the flu I am going to take care of you because if you haven't gotten it yet I love you more then anything and I would do anything for you. She nodded and told him she loved him too he then asked her if she thought she might be able to eat because he would make her some soup or he would even just get her some crackers. She thought about it for a moment before finally deciding she would try and eat some crackers so she told him and he said ok then stood up and helped her up. After leaving the bathroom she went to the living room and went and sat on the couch and turned the tv on just trying to relax. Soon he was sitting next to her he handed her the crackers he also bright some ginger ale.

A few days later

She was laying in bed she had taken the last few days off because the flu she was having wasn't getting any better so she was beginning to think it might be it might be food poisoning but then she rethought that because she and Tim had the same dinner and he wasn't sick. So she sat up and grabbed her phone and pulled up her calendar and she was in shock because she finally realized why she was so sick. Just as she realized it her phone rang it was Tim. He called to check on her and to tell her she needed to drive in that the director wanted to see the whole team and that he didn't know why. she told him ok and that she would get dressed and be right in that she just had to make a stop first. He then said ok and that he loved her and he would see her soon.

After hanging up and getting dressed and leave she made her stop at the drug store then after paying for a test she went to the bathroom in the drug store because she needed to know she couldn't wait. So after taking it she put it in her bag and got back in her car and headed to the navy yard. Once she was in the elevator she took the test out of her bag and saw the answer she had thought might be she, in fact, was pregnant she then put the test back in her bag as the doors opened to the bullpen floor. She then walked over to Tim telling him they needed to talk. He then said he would love to talk but they had to go up and see what the director wanted. She nodded and he got up and went up to the director's office. Tim was waiting for her Gibbs and Tony were already up.

Once everyone was in the office Vance decided to tell them that he was breaking up the team and that Gibbs would be getting a new team that Tim would be sent to the basement and that Ziva was going to be going back to her father and that Tony was going to be heading on a ship. After everything was said and done and Tim and Ziva were alone again she finally told him they needed to talk he then said ok as they sat down on a bench outside NCIS. She took his hand before taking a deep breath she then said that the way she is telling him this isn't the way she wanted to tell him. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She then reached in her bag and pulled out the positive test and showed it to him. He looked from her to the test for a moment in shock but then started to cry with happiness and so do she.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

What are You Hoping For Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on What Are You Hoping For

A few days later

She was laying in bed she had taken the last few days off because the flu she was having wasn't getting any better so she was beginning to think it might be it might be food poisoning but then she rethought that because she and Tim had the same dinner and he wasn't sick. So she sat up and grabbed her phone and pulled up her calendar and she was in shock because she finally realized why she was so sick. Just as she realized it her phone rang it was Tim. He called to check on her and to tell her she needed to drive in that the director wanted to see the whole team and that he didn't know why. she told him ok and that she would get dressed and be right in that she just had to make a stop first. He then said ok and that he loved her and he would see her soon.

After hanging up and getting dressed and leave she made her stop at the drug store then after paying for a test she went to the bathroom in the drug store because she needed to know she couldn't wait. So after taking it she put it in her bag and got back in her car and headed to the navy yard. Once she was in the elevator she took the test out of her bag and saw the answer she had thought might be she, in fact, was pregnant she then put the test back in her bag as the doors opened to the bullpen floor. She then walked over to Tim telling him they needed to talk. He then said he would love to talk but they had to go up and see what the director wanted. She nodded and he got up and went up to the director's office. Tim was waiting for her Gibbs and Tony were already up.

Once everyone was in the office Vance decided to tell them that he was breaking up the team and that Gibbs would be getting a new team that Tim would be sent to the basement and that Ziva was going to be going back to her father and that Tony was going to be heading on a ship. After everything was said and done and Tim and Ziva were alone again she finally told him they needed to talk he then said ok as they sat down on a bench outside NCIS. She took his hand before taking a deep breath she then said that the way she is telling him this isn't the way she wanted to tell him. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She then reached in her bag and pulled out the positive test and showed it to him. He looked from her to the test for a moment in shock but then started to cry with happiness and so do she.

Now On What Are You Hoping For

they sat down on the couch later that night talking about what they should do about her being sent away because she really didn't want to leave she wanted to stay with him. He then said after a few moments of silence that they could get married then she wouldn't have to go. She then asked him if he was serious about it. He then said yes he was as he got off the couch and got down on one knee in front of her and took out a ring he had made just for her and asked her to marry him.

after saying yes and he put the ring on her finger he sat back down on the couch next to her. She then grabbed her phone and looked up the hours for the courthouse then the directions to the nearest David's bridal. After seeing they had time to go before the courthouse closed. It didn't waste time getting to David's Bridal and they found the perfect dress it was white laced white princess ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. After buying the dress they then went back home just to get dressed before going to the courthouse.

It didn't take long for them to get to the courthouse after getting dressed they then took a number at the justice of the peace then sat down and waited. They took notebooks so they could write down some vows while they waited. It didn't take long for them to finish writing their vows and for them to be called.

Tim's Vows

Babe, I have loved you since the day I met you. Every day with you has been the best day of my life before you I never saw myself as a family man then you blessed me by telling me about our unborn baby and now you are blessing me with becoming my wife I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be my wife and mother of my children when or if we have another baby. Anyways here's to you babe your the best thing that has ever happened to me I love you and our baby so much.

Ziva's Vows

Babe, I love you more then words can say I've loved you since the day we met you are my everything. You make my bad days good again you show me every day how much you love me and some days I don't think I deserve it but I know now that our love grows stronger with every passing second every day and our unborn son or daughter is proof and of our love and I know our future children will be proof as well I love you so much you and our family are everything to me and always will be.

They then exchanged rings and kissed before taking each other's hand and thanking the justice for marrying them before leaving and going to get some dinner.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review let me know what u think should happen next for these two.

Yours always

acebear


End file.
